Matta Ne!
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: No importan las circunstancias o los motivos, los lazos que compartimos no pueden romperse.


Para mí querida tía que sin duda alguna has formado gran parte de mi carácter. Siempre serás la favorita de mi hermano y de cierta forma la mía también.

Disculpa si las riendas de los caballos se me fueron y no las alcancé a tiempo, pero puedes estar segura que ahora mismo las tengo ya en mis manos y poco a poco voy domándolos.

Que estés bien y en la siguiente vida no dudes que nos encontramos.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**. Esta historia es solo un tributo a alguien que quiero y para seguir integra en mi postura del "no llorar".

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Saltos en el tiempo, los marqué con un **"I&R"**.

******..-'''OOooOOooOOooOO'''-..**

* * *

No importaba lo bien o mal que eligiera, siempre había una desventaja.

Hace años que había decidido ser un Shinigami sustituto y alternar su tiempo entre el mundo humano y la S.S. era lógico que siguiera con ello, sin embargo, más de unos hubieran esperado y querido que se decidiera por una sola dimensión. Para él era ilógico ese razonamiento, amaba tanto una cosa como la otra, pero algo si dejó bien claro cuando la guerra con el Vanderich terminó, él iba a decidir que hacer con sus poderes y de cuales tomar ventaja o no y también donde pasar su maldita vida y con quien.

Durante un largo periodo de su vida se asentó en el mundo humano, aproximadamente unos 10 años, y ahora casi cumplía 40 de vida y no estaba en su peor forma, al contrario, incluso le era curioso que al salir de su cuerpo físico su cuerpo espiritual fuera notoriamente más joven, incluso como cuando era adolescente. Trabajó duro durante varios años como ingeniero civil y ahora era uno de los principales consultores de una gran constructora de marca internacional, no estaba mal; viajaba, el trabajo era más ligero y podía compartir tiempo con su familia, de hecho los llevaba a donde fuera. Su familia… un dejo de preocupación atravesó su mente y le hizo levantarse rápidamente de la silla de su despacho –en casa –tomó las llaves de un platón cercano al escritorio y salió con calma de ahí pero con el ceño tan marcado que le hacía notar la preocupación que le embargaba.

Subió al auto de lujo blanco que estaba frente al edificio y se largó a toda velocidad de ahí –las reglas de tránsito para él no era algo que tomara en cuenta cuando iba solo y con prisa –llegó a un edificio enorme que él había ayudado a construir.

Entró sin gran esfuerzo al lugar, lo conocía bien y las personas del lugar le conocían a él ¿y cómo no lo harían? Fue él quien diseño el lugar, quien dirigió la obra, se encargó de los lineamientos de confort térmico, el diseño interior, la distribución de los espacios, la compra y logística de los equipos médicos, en fin, él hizo aquel hospital. Tomó el elevador hacia el piso 13 –diseñado especialmente para su uso –y abrió la puerta de la habitación 5…

I&R

Cuando enfermó construían ese edificio, el hospital/escuela privado más grande de Japón, era un proyecto colosal que pintaba para tener la tecnología, experiencia y educación más formidable del mundo y así fue. Ante esas circunstancias decidió de hacer al piso 13 una sala exclusiva para aquellas personas que necesitaran de su ayuda a un nivel personal y pensando en todo dividió el piso en 5 partes:

1era. Sala.- Dedicada a la rehabilitación.

2da. Sala.- Sala de espera.

3era. Sala.- Dedicada al descanso de los doctores u enfermeros que estuvieran a cargo de los pacientes en el piso.

4ta. Sala.- Aquella donde los procedimientos medico invasivos se llevaran a cabo.

5ta. Sala.- Habitación de internación.

Las salas estaban completamente equipadas y llenas de un sobrio lujo, esperaba realmente jamás tener que hacer uso de ese piso, pero no fue así, a un día de la inauguración del complejo médico el primer paciente ingresó de gravedad al edificio siendo internado en aquel piso que deseaba ver por siempre vacío.

I&R

Suspiró profundo dos veces antes de terminar de abrir la puerta y tomó asiento dentro de la sala –el paciente estaba dormido –tomó un libro cualquiera que estaba en la mesilla y comenzó a leerlo.

**-Se supone que así quedara… es el diseño final de mi último libro.** –Habló un tanto agotada.

**-¿Así que es este?** –No apartó la vista del objeto en sus manos. **–parece algo siniestro y familiar.**

**-Ha… relato la historia de Ashido. **–Toció levemente.

**-Ese hombre… vino hace poco**, –Cerró calmado el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar sin dejar de ver a la persona en cama. **–perdona pero no le dejé entrar.**

**-¿Por qué?** –Le miró acusadoramente, podría no tener fuerza física pero en sus ojos aún mantenía esa fuerza característica de su persona.

**-Solo podía entrar alguien a verte y decidí que debía ser yo.** –Se levantó y sentó en la orilla derecha de la enorme cama.

**-Nunca cambias Ichigo.** –Suspiró.

**-Lo sé, es por eso que aún seguimos juntos, porque nunca cambiamos.**

**-¿Han venido los gemelos?**

**-No, están con Renji y Byakuya en S.S.**

**-Me alegro, es mejor así.**

**-¿De qué hablas tonta? Kaien muere por verte, está realmente angustiado, además Hizaki no para de llorar.**

Lo miró angustiada, alzó su brazo débil para tomar su mejilla. **–Tan cálido como siempre.** –Cerró sus ojos y atrajo débilmente el rostro de Ichigo al suyo. Lo besó con delicadeza en los labios.

Se alejó unos milímetros del rostro de ella y abrió los ojos lentamente.** –Enana** –Se abrazó al frágil cuerpo. **–para ya de rendirte.**

**-Ichigo…** **–**Se abrazó a él. **–si no se me puede curar en S.S. tampoco se podrá en este mundo.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, el rey me debe el salvarlos, podemos unir nuestros lazos aún más o intentar con mi blut vene.**

**-Ichigo basta ya, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que no hay ya nada más por hacer. Todo éste tiempo juntos me ha parecido un hermoso sueño. No tengo manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, ni forma de pagarte por el gran amor que me has dado.**

**-Dos hijos son suficiente recompensa** –Las lágrimas empezaban por desbordarse. **–así que para ya y guarda tus fuerzas, aun no debes de decir eso baka. **

**-Sayōnara Ichigo. Cuida de ellos, cuida de todos. **

Las lágrimas salían incontrolables de él. **–**** Aishiteru…**** Rukia****.** –Habló con la voz completamente cortada y aferrándose al cuerpo casi sin vida.

**- Arigatō** –Sonrió aliviada. **–Baka.** –Los brazos de la antigua shinigami cayeron inertes.

Kurosaki Rukia había muerto.

I&R

Se había esforzado al máximo en todo, en proteger a todos, en ser buen dueño, amigo y aliado para Zangetsu –los dos Zangetsu –se esforzaba también por ser un buen humano y shinigami. Al terminar la guerra también se esforzó por ser un buen amigo –o algo así –más que sin saber sus esfuerzos por ser buen amigo terminaron por desencriptar sus sentimientos hacia Kuchiki Rukia, así que más que terminar buscando ser un buen nakama terminó buscando maneras de atraer a la chica para ser una buena pareja.

A los 3 años, pasada la guerra, se dio una celebración –tanto en el mundo espiritual como en el humano –para oficiar las nupcias de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia. Tuvieron una larga estadía en S.S. e Ichigo tomó las riendas del clan Shiba devolviéndolo su antigua gloria siendo de gran ayuda su matrimonio junto a la hermana del heredero del clan más poderoso en la S.S. Tras 5 años de estadía –yendo y viniendo de una dimensión a otra –Kurosaki Ichigo se recibió de ingeniero civil y cambió su hogar espiritual a uno físico en Tokio en donde se formó de una prominente carrera y un notable estatus social; mientras que Rukia iniciaba una prometedora carrera como mangaka y escritora de cuentos. Dos años después Rukia dio a luz a dos gemelos "humanos" en la clínica de Kurosaki, el mayor fue nombrado Kaien para disgusto de Ichigo y orgullo y agradecimiento de Isshin, la gemela de Kaien fue nombrada Hizaki en Honor a Masaki e Hisana –no hubo protesta de alguna parte. –Durante los primeros años de crecimiento de los gemelos hubo viajes, tutores, regalos, conejos y un juguete de león por demás extraño, sus orígenes nunca fueron ocultados pero para evitar a los molestos hollow les fue sellado su reiatsu en el mundo humano, al cumplir los 9 años se trasladaron nuevamente a S.S. debido a que Byakuya insistió en que debía de instruírseles en las artes shinigamis y nobles durante un tiempo, después ellos podían elegir que hacer, ninguno de los padres estuvo en contra así que nuevamente volvieron a su residencia en la casa de los Shiba –en realidad mansión construida para "toda" la familia Shiba con una decoración completamente tradicional y de buen gusto, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Kūkaku. –pasando momentos de paz y alegría. Poco tiempo paso cuando Rukia cayó en cama presa de una extraña enfermedad muy similar a la de su fallecida hermana Hisana. Tras varios intentos del cuarto escuadrón por entender la enfermedad que aquejaba a la teniente de la 13va. escuadra decidieron que intentaran mejor con el departamento de investigación y desarrollo los cuales tampoco supieron dar con una buena solución –hubo una pero implicaba un montón de técnicas sádicas que desencadeno una tremenda discusión entre el capitán Kurotsuchi e Ichigo que al final acabo en una furiosa pelea con bankai y medio escuadrón destruido. –así que le recomendaron ir con Urahara. No se encontró solución para Rukia mas que diseñar un gigai especial que permitiera que la enfermedad se manifestase en una propia de los humanos para que de esta manera se pudiera encontrar una solución con las técnicas médicas a las que ellos se sometían, pocos exámenes se le tuvieron que hacer a Rukia para dictaminar –sin equivocación alguna –que su condición se debía a un cáncer terminal alojado en varios órganos de su cuerpo, era imposible para muchos médicos tratar su condición, estaba desahuciada. Unos meses pasaron hasta que Ichigo, su padre y Byakuya lograran encontrar un médico experimentado en cuadros oncológicos sumamente complejos y que bajo una serie de tratamientos podría darle esperanza a Rukia, no lo pensaron dos veces, si Rukia decaía podían contar con Orihime y el Kidō para restablecer sus fuerzas y volver a tratar. El tratamiento funcionaba pero era tan fuerte que hasta con el plan de contingencia dejaban a una shinigami de clase tan alta como ella en el peor de los estados, al final ella cansada comenzó a rendirse a pesar de las súplicas de todos.

I&R

No hubo sepelio o algo similar a ello. Ichigo dejó el mundo humano y sus hijos no volvieron mas que por misiones encomendadas.

Dos fotos de Rukia se resguardan en dos mansiones de la Soul Society, una en la mansión Kuchiki a lado de la foto de la difunta Kuchiki Hisana, la otra está en el altar de los Shiba junto a Kaien. Todas las noches se prende incienso ante su fotografía, Todas las noches sus hijos, hermano y esposo le rezan y hablan pidiéndole consejo.

…

…

…

I&R

**-¿Quién eres?** –Preguntó confundido y algo somnoliento.

Su mundo interior por alguna razón se había drenado, la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba tan inundado que le costaba respirar, pero ahora estaba totalmente seco y sentía una corriente helada que calaba los huesos, el sonido de esa corriente retumbaba por todos lados rugiendo fuerte como cierzo.

**-Mira bien Ichigo…** **–**Le reprimió Shiro Zangetsu.

Ichigo… Ichigo… retumbaba su nombre por todos lados, cerró los ojos, se escuchaban las voces de Zangetsu tan fuerte que le causaban una migraña terrible hasta que escuchó un susurro que llevaba su nombre, abrió los ojos y miró una silueta que no lograba identificar.

**-Ha pasado tiempo y aun no logras reconocerme. Si no logras reconocerme jamás poder alcanzarte de nuevo Ichigo.** –Cada vez se desvanecía más.

**-Matte…** **–**Salió de su trance y se levantó consternado de golpe, dio unos pasos rápidos y tomó a Shiro Zangetsu de la muñeca cambiado su forma a la de una zanpakutō echándose a correr tras esa extraña figura, miró de reojo a todos lados buscando a la parte Quincy de su espada, no lograba verlo por ningún lado, afianzó sus sentidos, entrecerró sus ojos para distinguir mejor aquello que le llamaba, aceleró su velocidad y se puso en alerta para destazar aquello que no se disponía a cooperar, de pronto miró como la silueta –al parecer blanca –se empezaba a detener y volver más sólida, cuando menos lo pensó ya la había atravesado con su espada por la espalda, justo en el pecho y cualquier rastro de humedad en su mundo junto a las nubes terminaron por desintegrarse tras una onda explosiva y fría que generó aquel ataque.

**-Al fin nos encontramos nuevamente**. –Habló aquel ser empalado por su espada. **–Me da gusto. ¿No te da gusto Ichigo?** –Se desvaneció por todos lados.

Vio sorprendido como el ente se dispersaba por doquier tras esa onda expansiva de quien sabe qué cosa, la voz se volvió más clara que nunca y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

Dos brazos entraron por detrás de los suyos y le sujetaron en un abrazo. **–Así que este es tu mundo interno, es solitario, aunque lo prefiero seco que inundado por todos lados cor esas molestas nueves.** –El viento gélido comenzó a hacerse presente nuevamente y aparecieron nuevas nubes en el cielo. **–Aun así me gustan las nubes sabes. Sin nubes no puede nevar.** –Perfectos copos de nieve caían ligeros por todos lados y antes de caer se desvanecían transformándose en fuertes ventiscas. **–Pero mis nubes son incapaces de inundar tu corazón u obstruir la preciosa luz de éste mundo.**

**-Rukia…**

**-Al fin la reconoces Rey…**

******..-'''OOooOOooOOooOO'''-..**

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Como escribí arriba –al inicio –esto es de cierta forma mi manera de despedirme, no soy de las que se hecha a llorar, ese no es mi estilo, pero tampoco soy de las que les gusta despedirse, no es que no pudiera, me acerque a ese ataúd mil veces y tuve la intención de hacerlo, pero no lo hice, no me dio la puta gana por muchas razones, prefiero despedirme de esta manera y cerrar así el ciclo._

_Mi tía murió de cáncer, uno que cuando lo pienso me dan ganas de golpear a alguien, pero es como todo, hay cosas buenas y malas según como las mires, en mi opinión es según las vivas y para bien o para mal esta situación unió un poco a la familia. Sé que no pasé el suficiente tiempo durante la enfermedad pero aun así jamás quise o pensé en alejarme mientras llegaba el día… Sábado 15 de junio de 2013._

_No puedo decir que la palabra cáncer me asuste, de hecho no me asusta en lo más mínimo pero lo que si es que la odio, odio la palabra, la enfermedad, el tratamiento, las secuelas, lo odio en todo lo que abarca. Hay enfermedades horribles en este mundo, el cáncer no es la única pero cuando llega parece como si se comiera el mundo, el tuyo siendo exactos.  
Algún día me alcanzará esta enfermedad como ha alcanzado a la gran parte de mi familia siendo con algunos miembros más benevolente que con otros, pero mientras tanto hago hasta lo imposible por robar cada minuto de felicidad y lucidez de las personas que amo y a las que me está quitando y jodiendo de a poco. _

_Cuídense maldita sea, vayan con el puto doctor, sigan el jodido tratamiento, piensen y sean conscientes de lo mucho mucho que sufrirán y los extrañarán cuando una situación así los golpee –espero jamás les pase. _

_La vida es hermosa en todas sus etapas, incluso en la misma enfermedad y muerte. En lo que me alcanzas cáncer juro que no pretendo esperarte...!_

_LOS AMO MUCHÍSIMO CABRONES._


End file.
